sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Techna
Miss Techna is a character from Planet Mineralia. Background Early life (as Tetrami) Tetrami was born among the Crystalians, an ancient race of shapeshifting beings who lived on the Crystal Moon of Mineralia. She and Crystallon were great friends throughout their youth, and one could consider them to be dating. However, in an event known as the Great Shattering, a meteor left her, the moon's Dreamkeeper, and Crystallon in crystal prisons and their souls in limbo for 100,000,000 years. Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior Tetrami was able to escape from her crystal prison before the other two, but unfortunately, she was shattered by a member of the Crescent Guard. Her soul wandered aimlessly and unknowingly for years, until it reached the factory that was manufacturing the TECHNA Units, where she took over Model 001 after a 50 of them were deployed. By doing this, she gave TECHNA-001 sentience, as well as access to the Command Programs for the whole TECHNA Unit line. Using those powers for good, she would fight against the Crescent Guard alongside Crystallon and Dreamkeeper, forming the Resistance Trio. Crystallon and the Search for Souls When Crystalon entrusted Gemopia's safety to Acidinor, Zirconion, and Glacon, she was skeptical at first, until the Renegade Trio had shown they were worthy and willing to accept the task. Along her travels, she had wondered if she would ever see her old body ever again. When she did, it wasn't necessarily her body; it was a copy made by the Crescent Guard to psychologically mess with the real Tetrami. In the end, Miss Techna came out on top, stronger and more mature than the past she left behind. Sketch Arena Tournament Miss Techna was among the six Mineralia Fighters to be accepted into the tournament, marveling at the opportunity to test her skills as a fighter. She thinks of Techo as a big brother to her. Personality Positive Traits * Caring toward others, especially children. * Very intelligent and tech-savvy. * Calm and levelheaded. Negative Traits * Can be a bit of a klutz. * Is scatterbrained when some of her parts don't work. * Prone to glitching under pressure. Powers and Abilities * Can impart her "soul" into other machinery for a short time. * Is mechanically gifted, able to repair most machinery and piece together a variety of mechanical helpers. * Can hack into most computers with ease. * PASSIVE: EMP Field (Miss Techna can disable electrical attacks and Electro Tankers by attacking the user. Elettrico is exempt from this, only being weakened.) * HYPER MODE: Techna Troop (Miss Techna calls three TECHNA units to fight alongside her for 6 seconds. These ones are colored yellow to differentiate themselves from the leader.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Purple Tee * Pants: Techna's Overalls * Shoes: Mineralia Sneakers (Purple) Weapons * Other: Techna Fixer-Upper (Backpack) * Small Shooter: Bolt Blaster Physical Appearance Miss Techna, like all TECHNA Units, is a robot that appears to resemble a child. Unlike the others, she specifically modeled herself to look female. She has wire hair, metal "skin" and purple screen eyes (as opposed to the standard yellow), wears a purple T-shirt, overalls, and shoes, as well as a backpack with several multipurpose arms. Merits * Inhabited the body of a TECHNA Unit, making it gain sentience. * Helped Crystallon and Dreamkeeper regain limbs they could not reform. * Put a stop to numerous crimes across Mineralia, alongside Crystallon and Dreamkeeper. Trivia * Miss Techna's first name is "Miss", as she states. This is why she never writes her name as Ms. Techna. ** Even after accepting herself as Tetrami, she still calls herself by the name Miss Techna. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Mineralia